tekkifyfandomcom-20200214-history
Banned Items/Mods
On Tekkify a small number of items and mods that are included in the Tekkit mod pack have been disabled to reduce lag, exploits and increase the fun of Tekkify. The following items and mods are all disabled or restricted. '' This list is not always up to date as the staff at Tekkify are always striving towards allowing the largest amount of items possible with the lowest amount of bugs, exploits and lag. ' Disabled mods are as follows: Equivalent Exchange - '''Equivalent Exchange is disabled mainly because we find it overpowered. We think that keeping the server equal for everyone is important. Even if “you can play how you want”, users will still feel left behind if they don’t advance as quickly as other users who do use EE. It has many loopholes, bugs and issues as well. We may introduce items like alchemy bags for example in the future, otherwise, you’ll never find EE on our server. Additional Buildcraft Pipes - Additional Buildcraft Pipes '''are disabled because of past problems with them. They were capable of at best destroying all pipes in an area and at worst corrupting an entire world making it unusable. You can use RedPower 2 pipes instead. Nether Ores - '''Nether Ores '''are disabled because of the abundance of them when the mod is enabled. It is also very easy to strip mine the nether with a diamond drill due to the speed it breaks Netherrack. Nether ores sometimes explode which not only slightly helps with finding them but could also be used as a griefing mechanism. Ender Storage - '''Ender Storage '''is disabled because of a crash bug involving BuildCraft. Balkons Weapon Mod - '''Balkons Weapon Mod '''is disabled because of a large amount of PvP abuse in spawn a few months ago. The weapons incorrectly report the attacker as the weapon instead of its' wielder, making it impossible to know who killed who. ComputerCraft - '''ComputerCraft '''is disabled mainly because of the malicious code that can be written. This can cause damage to the environment, protected areas and other parts of the server. I’m not 100% sure how malicious or dangerous some of this code can be, but for safety precautions, it’ll remain disabled for now. Wireless Redstone - '''Wireless Redstone is disabled for now. It’s known to cause some issues and the frequencies could get used up pretty quickly. We may add some form of permit for wireless redstone or only give it to a certain rank if we are ever to enable it. 'These items have certain restrictions' *'Buildcraft' **Quarry - These machines can only be placed in the Resource World to prevent destroying the landscape in the main world. *'Redpower 2' **Blockbreaker - Does not break cobblestone due to massive amounts of cobble generators used for scrap which causes massive lag on the server. *'Timers' **You may only connect up to 4 block breakers to a timer in the main world and you may not have a timer going faster than 1.6 seconds for lag reasons. (bypassing the timer speed limit with other forms of timers is considered an exploit and can result in a ban). 'These items are enabled when Trusted ' *'Industrialcraft' **Seven Solar Panels **Four Low Voltage Solar Arrays **Four medium Voltage Solar Arrays *'BuildCraft' **Quarry 'These items are currently disabled' *'Industrialcraft' **Dynamite - Can be used as a PvP weapon. **Industrial_TNT - Overpowered because it drops 100% of ores it destroys. **Sticky Dynamite - Same reason as plain dynamite. **Mining_Laser - Can bypass protections and if used in explosion mode it doesn't correctly show who killed who when used as a weapon. **Energy Storage Upgrades - Users were able to generate infinite Energy with these. *'Redpower 2' **Project Tables - Duplication bugs. *'BuildCraft' **Mining Wells - The mining well item is disabled due to the fact that coupled with the right gear and a HV solar panel it can mine incredibly overpowering amounts of blocks in tiny amounts of time. **Buildcraft Pipes - RP2 Tubes cause much less lag. *'Power Converters' **Water Strainers - Water mills do the same job but cause much less lag. *'Immibis's Mods' **Dimensional Anchors - Causes lag because it keeps chunks loaded. **Forcefield Block Cutter Upgrade - Bypasses protections. **Automatic Crafting Table MK II - Allowed people to craft forbidden items. 'Current Limits' Side note: Abusing these limits to create intentionally reduced/removed setups can and will result in bans and removal of items. Another note: Just a note, these limits are more than likely to disappear over time. These are only short term changes while we work on developing new systems to handle these. We will begin to unban items, whether it’s through the economy, donations or AR time etc. We have plans for long-term limits/changes and will keep you updated as they’re worked on and completed. These limits only affect placement not ownership *2 BuildCraft quarries @ Trusted - Huge income of resources in mass quantities *6 IC2 miners @ Member - Can be overpowered in mass quantities *6 pumps @ any rank - Reduce huge snowball/ice farms for reactors/scrap, large cause of lag in large quantities *4 block breakers @ any rank - Reduce the effects of huge frame quarries and snowmen farms, large cause of lag and huge input of resources when setup. Once all pieces are acquired, they are very cheap to run. Category:Tekkit Mods Category:Rule Category:Content